Rabah
Rabah was the first world to give rise to life within Solverse. Located in the Milky Way Galaxy in the Orion arm, it was the seat of the First Empire until it's destruction in the Lightning War. Rabah was the handcrafted creation of Aion'ari as a perfectly balanced world. Topography History The Ya'ri and the First Age Rabah was the first planet in Solverse to harbor life. Aion'ari, in corporeal form, brought his empyrean children, called the Ya'ri, from the Infinite Empire, to Rabah. Aion told the Ya'ri that this world was theirs to do with it as they pleased and saw fit. The Ya'ri embraced the planet and began to claim territory as it's own. Soon, there were three main people groups. The Gan chose to live on the aboreal surface of the planet and grow crops. The Leilah chose to live in the massive caves of the planet. The Baeit chose to become nomadic herders. The Leilah made knowledge their primary goal and learned as much as they could about the planet, teaching the Gan and the Baeit in return for their crops and animals. Soon, the three groups formed a single civilized society. They constructed the very first of the great gates, the Infinity Gate. The Second Age and the In'sha'ri A war of words came to Rabah. Parts of the Gan and the Baeit rose up and took upon themselves a new name, the In'sha'ri (pronunciation: en-SHAR-eye). The In'sha'ri rejected the Ya'ri social system, claiming that it was unfair that all production was left to two groups, while the third were allowed to live off of it in their pursuit of knowledge. The In'sha'ri followed the Sha, the first truly perfected being. Their words stratified Ya'ri civilization. A great struggle began on Rabah, with the Inshari forming a new society and the rest struggling to maintain the old world. In wisdom, the Shaeloah looked on and simply watched as his children encountered their first problems and grew from them. Over time, the In'sha'ri were able to restructure Yari society. The old tribal identifications of Gan, Baeit, and Leilah melted away and remained only as family names, all social significance having been taken from them. Not a single one of the Ya'ri were lost due to the great work of the Sha and In'sha'ri. The Third Age and the Aion'ari'yon The Second Age ended when El presented them to Aion as a pleasing people who succeeded in their destiny. They were allowed to see an alternate reality, where instead they became violent with one another and ended up destroying themselves. They saw how that would influence the development of an alternate Solverse, and they were both horrified that that was possible and exceedingly thankful to the Shaeloah that They guided them well. The time had now come. The Ya'ari were given the next step of knowledge by the Shaeloah, and they constructed the Ascension Gate on Kolob. This was the final challenge that sealed upon them their name. Under the direct guidance of Aion, they constructed the rest of the Gates and seeded the universe with life using worldseeds. They inherited their destiny as the First Empire. Me'A Epoch (The Age of Being's End) The First Empire constructs the Seed Gate, Unity Gate, and Jump Gate.Category:Universal Category:Third Trilogy